


It's Good to be Bad Chakotay

by Manalyzer



Series: Bad Ensign on Voyager [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bad Ensign, F/M, reference: sex game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manalyzer/pseuds/Manalyzer
Summary: After the events in curators Bad Ensign and Sara_sedai's Bad Bad Crewman Janeway, Chakotay finally has a chance to show Captain Janeway what a bad ensign he can be. Only, its not exactly what she'd expected.





	It's Good to be Bad Chakotay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/gifts), [sara_sedai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_sedai/gifts).



> Any characters you recognize in this fic are not mine. I'm just borrowing them for fun. 
> 
> This follows directly from Curator's and Sara_Sedai's awesome Bad Ensign fics. Please read those first to understand what is going on here. Besides, they are amazing fics and you should read them anyway! Thanks to the both of them for the amazingly thorough beta jobs they did. <3 
> 
> Also, I wrote this before I read Caladenia's amazing Bad Tuvok fic, so it doesn't follow with her's. After reading hers I'd love to see someone else follow that up!

It’s Good to be Bad Chakotay

By Mana

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s Good to be Bad Chakotay  
By Mana

 

The soft lilt of melodious piano strings floated through the air. Underfoot, gentle vibrations hummed softly, a comforting feeling of a ship at warp. The combination lulled Captain Kathryn Janeway into a relaxed state. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, pushing away from the dinner table, and bent her neck to the side, popping the vertebrae that had stiffened as she’d sat. Looking up, she saw her first officer smiling gently at her from across the candlelight, and once again warred with the emotions that had been stirring for the last week, ever since she’d played that game with him. Bad Ensign. What had she been thinking?

This was the first night he’d been in her quarters since that evening. They’d had their standing dinner date as well as plans to review the crew evaluations. She had thought about changing the location, but didn’t want him to think their game of Bad Ensign had meant anything more than simple reminiscing about academy days. However, she couldn’t help but feel the tension. Moving from the table, she stood and grabbed their empty plates. Recycling them, she looked over her shoulder at him.

“Coffee?”

He smiled and stood as well, “No thank you. It’s late and I don’t want to be up all night, like certain captains I know.”

Grabbing the coffee she’d just replicated, she turned towards him. “Coward,” she teased. Sauntering past him, she moved to the sofa and sat, sipping gingerly at the hot coffee.

“Are there any other crew issues I need to be aware of?” she asked.

He paused and reached up, tugging on his earlobe. She smothered a grin by taking another sip of her drink. Sighing, she breathed in the aromatic flavor and let her eyes slip shut for a moment. Opening them, she found his eyes on her. She watched as he swallowed and looked down for a moment.

“There’s been a few reports of inappropriate behaviour,” he said, pushing away from the table to make his way over to the chair.

Her eyebrows raised. “What kind of inappropriate behavior?”

He smiled sheepishly. “The Bad Ensign kind of inappropriate behaviour.”

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip to hide her amusement. “I see. And how did you handle those concerns?”

“I told them that I think it’s healthy to express their sexuality, but they need to find more private spaces to relive their academy years.” As he spoke his eyes trailed over her face and up into her hair, as he’d done so many times before. He brought his gaze back to hers, and she felt her mouth go dry at the obvious desire in his eyes. “You know,” he continued, “we never did have that rematch.”

She almost choked and covered up by setting her cup down on the coffee table in front of her. While she was hesitant to play, she couldn’t stop the thrill that ran up her spine. “Harry aside, my record is untarnished. I won that last match.” She looked up at him from under her lashes, one side of her mouth curled into a mischievous half smile.

“You know that match ended prematurely,” he paused and mock glared at her as she snickered. “If Tuvok hadn’t interrupted, who knows who would have won?”

She looked at him seriously for a moment. “I would have. I’m very good,” she said firmly. “Except for that one unfortunate incident, I never lose.”

“Well then, Captain,” his voice dropped low as he looked at her, “I guess I’m just a bad ensign.” He paused and she felt her breath ratchet up a notch “—a bad, bad ... very bad ... ensign...”

She forced herself not to shudder at his voice and to watch with what she hoped was an emotionless expression as he slid from his chair down to kneel on the floor in front of her.

 

=/\=

He watched as a small tremor shook her body, amused at her obvious effort to keep him from noticing. Inwardly, he grinned. He’d already won, but there was no way he was letting this evening end without showing her just what a bad ensign he could be. Reaching down, he lifted her feet up to rest against his thighs. He slowly unzipped first one, and then the other leather boot and dropped them onto the floor beside him. Rubbing gently against her socked feet, he looked up at her seemingly impassive gaze.

“You’re looking at an official reprimand for this, Ensign,” she said, her voice firm, never wavering. Oh, yes, she was good. Of course, after their last experience with the game, he already knew this.  
She’d had him trembling, molten metal in her hands, even though he’d done a good job not showing his reactions. Had their last game continued, he would have undoubtedly lost. He had been so close to touching her, pulling her against him and kissing her. When she’d ended up on the floor, kneeling in front of him, he’d been surprised his legs hadn’t given out. Now it was his turn to show her how he played the game, but the only thing he could think was that he was finally able to touch Kathryn Janeway, and he wanted to draw this moment out for as long as humanly possible.

“Actually, I’m looking at your feet, Captain, and I think I should do more than look,” he said as he pulled her socks off slowly. Tossing them onto the floor, he grabbed one foot with both hands. His thumbs rolled against the ball of her foot. He smiled as her toes twitched slightly, and he noticed the red polish on her nails and was pleased to see she afforded herself this luxury.

Suddenly, he stood and made his way over to the table. He felt her eyes on him, and looked over his shoulder to see her amused gaze.

“Walking away? That’s better, Ensign. I expect you to continue this return to behavior appropriate for a Starfleet officer,” she teased, her eyebrow twitching slightly in enjoyment.

He grinned wolfishly and reached down to grab the bottle of olive oil they’d used earlier for their salad dressing. Rubbing the bottle between his hands to warm it slightly, he moved back to kneel in front of her, ignoring the way her eyebrow arched ever higher.

“It looks like you do most of the walking. I think I might be able to soothe those muscles, Captain,” he returned.

Pouring the viscous liquid into his hands, he rubbed them together, heating it up further before reaching down to pull her foot back onto his thighs. His fingers massaged up and down her foot, and he purposely didn’t react when he saw her eyes close for a moment, before she wrenched them back open. He felt more than heard her sigh as he zeroed in on her arch, firmly working the sore muscles that knotted up against him. His thumbs dug in and her foot softened under his hands.

“Ensign,” she said, this time her voice not quite as clear as before, “this is highly inappropriate. Stop or I’ll have you scrubbing plasma coils.”

He chuckled. Releasing her foot and moving his attention to the other, he continued his ministrations against her sole. “Still worth it, Captain. You’ve got to do better.”

 

=/\=

His chuckle sent vibrations through her body, already thrumming in pleasure as his supple fingers worked their magic on her tired feet. She knew she should be pretending to be disinterested, but at the moment, all she could feel was the current of intoxication his touch was producing. Pinpricks of white-hot desire burst between his fingertips and her skin, roiling together with the overwhelming relaxing sensations his touch was awakening. As his fingers moved down to press into her heel, she felt a warm rush low in her belly, and suppressed the gasp of arousal that threatened to escape her lips. When he’d started this game with her, she’d assumed he’d attempt a quick and fevered seduction, one which she was positive she could rebuff. His slow, tantalizing touch wreaked havoc on her senses and left her struggling more than she’d care to admit. Curling her hands into her lap, she clutched her fingers together, straining against the moan that wanted release. This felt so good, his touch more reverent, more significant, than the game called for.

She met his gaze with her own.The depth of emotion shining back at her created a dull roar behind her ears. Shaking her head, she cleared her throat and opened her mouth, but her voice was stolen as his hands moved up, pushing her pant leg higher, firmly massaging her calves. His eyes glinted and she realized he knew exactly what he was doing and, for a moment, wondered if this was a match she wouldn’t win. Did she want to? His gaze drifted down her body, setting fire to every spot it traced and he dug his fingers deliciously into the tense muscles and knots he found along her calves.

She fought to open her mouth again, though her mind wasn’t as capable of the witty banter as it usually was. “Ensign, I suggest you stop, or I’ll throw you off the damn ship, forget the brig.”

His answering deep-throated chuckle, once again, did unseemly things to her resolve. “Oh, Captain, I do so love it when you talk dirty.”

Fuck. She was done for.

 

=/\=

He trailed his fingers across the backs of her legs. Delicately, his touch drifted further up to her knees, and his heart dropped into his stomach as her legs fell fully open, welcoming his touch. He didn’t think she’d done it voluntarily, and he paused to glance up at her face once more. Although her gaze was intent upon him, her eyes were glazed in a fog of unmistakable arousal. He should have called the game then and there. She had actively, if unknowingly, lost. But he'd be damned if he'd give up a moment of this time. He wanted, no needed, to show her what she meant to him.

His fingers encircled the elegant bend of her knees, tenderly applying pressure against the back of them. He felt her tendons stretched taut beneath the thin layers of her skin. He heard her quick intake of breath as he found a particularly sore spot and concentrated on it. She wore heels every day, but he’d never thought about the stiffness that would create in her muscles. Swallowing hard, he pushed his luck and moved his hands up onto the sides of her thighs.

 

=/\=

Her eyes snapped open, though she hadn’t realized she had closed them. She really should stop this, but she’d never actively lost a game of Bad Ensign. However, this didn’t feel like a game anymore.

As his fingers traced the outside of her thighs up to her hips, her tongue darted out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. She watched as his gaze tracked down to her mouth and back to her eyes.

He pushed up onto his knees and leaned in, as she felt his fingers press gently into her hip bones. His gaze drifted down to her mouth once more, and back up to her eyes, as he moved in closer. She struggled to keep her pelvis steady as she felt his breath cooling the moisture on her lips. He leaned in impossibly close, closing the distance between them, as his mouth slanted over hers, barely touching, only the slightest barrier of breath between them as he inhaled her exhalation from her parted lips. It was one of the most erotically intimate moments of her life, and her heart and mind battled in the struggle to reciprocate his advances. She was just about to give in, reach her hands up to his chest to pull him fully against her, when he leaned away from her, kneeling back on his legs folded under him.

“I don’t know why I thought I could beat you at this game when you’ve won against an empath.” His voice was barely above a shaky whisper. He removed his hands from her and rubbed his neck and looked down.

“You…” Kathryn swallowed hard. “You’re forfeiting?”

“I am.” He nodded, and moved to stand up. His folded hands came to rest in front of him, and she realized he had been just as affected as she had.

She flattened her hands against the sofa, pressing them firmly into the cushion to stop her trembling, and looked down at her lap. She should be grateful. He’d stopped just in time. As if he’d known she’d been at her limit. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up.

He grinned, trying to dispel the nervous energy in the room. “I’d ask for another go at it, but I doubt I’d do any better.”

Kathryn’s eyes narrowed. He’d thrown the game. He’d stopped so she could keep her record.

Standing, she took a deep breath. “Well, Commander, I guess I win twice tonight. First at the game, and second my feet haven’t felt this good in years.” She hoped he would understand her appreciation for ... everything ... he had just done.

He smiled back, dimples proudly on display. “Well, you did say you were good.”

They smiled at each other for a beat longer than she felt was professional, but, then again Bad Ensign had been a protocol problem across the ship and it rankled her that she hadn’t been immune. He turned and made his way out of her quarters and into the corridor. The door swished shut behind him and she blew out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

Yes indeed, he was a bad, bad, very bad ensign.

And she was in serious trouble.

 

 

The End.


End file.
